Bonnie Lowire
Bonnie Isabel Lowrie is the main protagonist of the Disney animated feature film, Bonnie the Little Flamer. Bonnie is a 11-year-old young girl eager to explore what's around the world, visit many places and discover new things. Though she may look like a normal girl, actually, Bonnie is able to cast fire from her hands and even perform attacks with it, while she never studied or understood magic, this peculiar gift may have been with her since she was born, but she never told anyone about her powers. She doesn't think it's a good idea to tell anyone in town about her powers not even her parents, because the town is kind of scared of mages, but her parents are starting to notice some weird behaviors. Profile Personality: She is most times happy and energetic, she can also be determined and courageous but only if someone is at her side since she doesn't feel safe being alone and also she is a bit insecure. Name: Bonnie Isabel Lowire Age: 11 years-old From: Pilar Town Appearance: Short, white, blond hair, lilac eyes. She usually wears a crimson short sleeved shirt, a gray medium skirt, white socks, and shiny black shoes, and she always wears her lucky hat, it has two little diamonds attached at one side of it. Likes: Adventure, exploring and discovering new things, making friends, having company, using her fire powers for good, maintaining her hair as pretty as it is, feeling rewarded by helping people, sweets and mostly ice cream. Dislikes: Feeling very confused, deceits and liers, hot weather, doing monotonous stuff, being alone, embarrassment. Abilities: Fireball throw. Cast a tiny flame orbiting around her head so it lights the area. Focus fire in a small area in front of her. Friendship with Fen: The arrival of Fenmeant something important to her, the begining of something great. When they first met, Bonnie saw Fen as an adventurer hero, she wanted to help him as her sidekick, to be at her side, so that way she could be an adventurer too and learn more from him. Although Fen is not an adventurer nor a hero he went along, specially when she showed him her fire abilities to prove she is good enough. Bonnie considers Fen a really good friend, she cares a lot and won't think twice in helping him with anything. Friendship with Eric and Debora: They talk and hang around after school, she thinks Eric is kind and funny but also too much of a coward, she wants to help him but didn't succeed yet. Also Bonnie thinks Debora has interesting stuff to say from the books she reads, sometimes they argue over who between the two is right, though Debora usually wins. Appearance Bonnie usually wears a crimson short sleeved shirt, a gray medium skirt, white socks, and shiny black shoes, and she always wears her lucky hat, it has two little diamonds attached at one side of it. Powers and Abilities Bonnie was born with her magical fire powers, she can cast fire with strong emotions through her hands, though the best emotion to control her powers correctly is confidence. She cannot manipulate fire that isn't hers. Bonnie overflows with energy, making her hands wraping up in fire, lifting herself off of the ground, finally releasing a large flaming wave, scorching everything in front of her.